


7 days with god——Day1 (1)

by xiyi233



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233
Kudos: 44





	7 days with god——Day1 (1)

浑身赤裸的神被迫趴在人类腿上，屁股如献祭一般被膝盖高高拱起，阴茎被人类刻意压在腿上。

宽宽的薄木板高高落下，每打一下就会把阴茎朝裤子狠狠送去。不间断的摩搓让一阵阵从未感觉过的酥麻顺着脊髓蔓延上神的大脑。

“您是喜欢吃水蜜桃还是蛇果？啊我忘了，您应该都没见过。”

人类停了拍子，改用手揉捏他屁股上的肿块，颇有耐心地给神解释道：“您屁股上的颜色比水蜜桃要深一点，但是还不到蛇果那种赤霞般的红。”

神听着人类的胡言不做任何回答。从人类把自己剥光之后他就再也没说过一句话，嘴里咬着靠枕，不想惨叫出声平白无故叫这卑微的人类笑话。

“如果可能，我想听一听您美妙的呻吟声，可您总是这样不搭理我会叫我很苦恼的。”

突然，一股冰冷的、滑滑的液体滴在了后穴处，神一惊，接着就感觉到人类的食指抵在了穴口，借着那股润滑液缓缓插到了底部。

人类一手按住使劲挣扎着的神，另一手往回抽了抽手指，开始寻宝一般在四周肠壁上肆意按着。当感受到手下人儿身子一僵时突然笑了一声，坏心眼的加大了力度。

“是这里吗？”

神依旧死死咬着靠枕，把呻吟声尽数憋回肚子里，耳朵却已悄悄泛红，身前也渐渐有了反应。

“您不说话我就当您默认了哦。”尾音上扬，听起来心情极好。

人类又塞了一只手指进去，在里面不停变化着姿势，挤动着柔软的肠壁。穴口的褶皱被抹平、被填满、被异物侵犯，神从未有过如此神奇的感觉，紧闭的嘴巴也抑制不住呻吟声从喉间溢出。

“真是好听。”

人类赞叹着，手下却毫不停歇，两根灵活的手指开始模拟性器的抽插不停来回抽动着，可每次抽到快要完全拔出来时就会狠狠撞回去，顶在神敏感的那点上。

神只觉得小腹像是有一团火在烧，烧的理智都快被侵蚀殆尽。他不再咬着靠枕，开始随着人类手指的律动一起放声呻吟。

“您说，您这里会不会是为了被我艹弄才存在的，嗯？”

人类抽出手指拽起神微卷的黑发，逼迫着他扬起头和自己接吻。绵长的一吻吻的神几乎缺了氧，如半死不活的鱼一般趴在人类身上大口喘着气。

“真是敏感的神，您的前面已经开始渗水了。”

人类的大手探到神前面握住他勃起的阴茎，在铃口处不停刮擦，惹的神又是一番颤栗。顺势把神抱到面前的茶几上，让他仰面躺着，双腿无力地耷拉在茶几边缘。

双臂依旧被绑在身后，这个姿势对神来说很不好受，可冰凉的茶几给他发热的身体降了温，也算是不幸中的一种安慰了。

“大胆、人类，唔……你、你想做什么……”

神心怀警惕地盯着人类不知从何处变出的一支又短又细的玻璃棒来，看着他握住自己的阴茎，带着笑容不容抗拒地把那根玻璃棒一点一点塞进脆弱的尿道里。

神弓着身子，痛地嘴巴大张却发不出任何声音来。

人类轻轻弹了弹被玻璃棒堵住出口的阴茎，就这样站在一旁笑着看他从茶几上滑落下来，“第一天才刚刚开始，怎么能那么快就让您释放？”

替神解开手后的束缚，人类牵着神颈间的银链拉着他跌跌撞撞地往前走，到一个倒v形的刑架边停了下来。手铐脚镣，腰间束带，神被牢牢固定在刑架上，丝毫不得动弹。

“这个是发刷，可以给您的屁股再染上一层红。”

人类把发刷递到神眼前，薅起他的头发让他好好看看即将要用在他屁股上的工具。

无视神的咒骂，这次他采用了五组一轮的打法，每一轮落拍的角度、位置、力度都相同，可偏偏打的这六轮都落在了左半边屁股上。极度不对称的痛感让神心中憋闷，毫无感觉的右半边屁股衬得本就火烧火燎左半边屁股更加不适。

“……人类。”

“您有什么吩咐吗？”人类把发刷停在他红肿热痛的左半边屁股上，看似恭敬实则打趣地问道。

神嗡动着嘴唇，思考半天还是把话咽了回去。想让人类也光顾一下右半边屁股这种羞耻的话怎么可能从他的嘴里说出。

“不说的话我可就继续了哦。”

人类用发刷威胁似地拍了拍他已经不堪受打的左半边臀肉，吓得神从喉中发出一声哀呼，“等、等等！”

“嗯？”人类把发刷倒转过来，用刷柄挤进臀缝间，戳了戳依旧紧致的后穴，瞧他这副窘迫的样子眼里满是笑意，“您想说什么呢？”

神攥紧双拳，像是要隔绝羞耻感一样闭上了眼，咕哝了一句：“右边……”

“什么？我没听清。”

发刷逐渐向下移，碰到了神耷拉下来的阴茎，果不其然又引起他呻吟一声、立马回道：“右边……右边也要。”

人类发出得意的一声呵，冲被绑在刑架上的神微微鞠躬，声音又变得低沉起来，“谨遵神谕。”

用发刷给屁股染上同样的颜色对人类来说实在不是件有难度的事，不过打的多了反倒显得有些无聊，他已经迫不及待地向神展示这座特地为他建造的城堡，向他展示自己为他准备的各种礼物。不过……

不急，七天，足够他慢慢来了。

带孔木刷、皮带、藤条，人类总是有许多花样给神的屁股上色。他依旧像小孩子一般兴奋地给神展示自己的藏品，可神却已经没了力气，连骂人的力气都没了，只瞟了一眼就又垂下眸子来，细长的睫毛遮住含泪的双眼。

身后两团肉无时不在叫嚣着痛，不用摸也知道热得厉害，他不知道人类还要打到什么时候，无穷无尽的折磨竟让神第一次尝到了恐惧的滋味。

“接下来的是短鞭，如果我愿意，完全可以一鞭就在您身上拉出一道血痕。”

神闻言还是忍不住瑟缩了一下，人类把他的一举一动都看在眼中，心中轻笑。疼痛最是消磨人的耐心、定力和理智，就算是神明也绝承受不住无边的恐惧、熬不过无止境的打。

“您要是不想被打就求我，只要您开口我不会不听的。”

神自然没有出声求饶，就算失了神力他依旧是个神，向人类求饶？绝无可能。

只是很快神的自尊就被彻底打碎了，鞭子所带来的极其尖锐的痛是其他几个工具所不能媲美的，那痛直接从皮肤渗进去，疼到肉里，疼到灵魂上。

短鞭虽软，却也极有韧劲，每一鞭都像利刃一样割在屁股上，不过十来下神就嘤咛出声打算缴械投降。

“人类，不要、别打。”

人类没有停手，冲着臀峰又甩了一鞭下去，贯穿双丘，“我说了，您要求我才行。”


End file.
